Entre las Cámaras
by Aniel Ryou
Summary: Soñar despierto.. Es lo único que se requiere. AtemuxYuugi *Nota: este fic fue escrito hace a casi 4 años.


Era una noche sola en que yo lloraba y lloraba por mi oscuro cuarto… Ventanas crujiendo, motivo del viento al pegar duramente contra las ramas.  
Mis ojos nublados, tanto llorar… Tanto sufrir, motivos tontos, quizás… Tal vez…  
Simples deseos se esfuman como las nubes al ser jaladas por el viento… Llorando en mi triste lamento.

Cuanta decepción, por causas que no se, aun no comprendo, meciéndose las cortinas, mi cabello, acción del viento.

Mi mente no resistió mas y se abrió, dejándote ver, tal cual, sin nada nuevo.

Te acercas a mi, me pides hablar por mi mente- "Ven, habla con migo"- me dices, preocupaciones cortantes, yo accedo.

Me miras entre las cámaras de ambos, me abrazas para confortarme, tanto dolor, tanto lamento, se esfuman entre simples caricias llenas de deseo.

Tus manos corriendo, por cabello y espalda, manos cálidas que prometen seguridad eterna -"No estés mal, todos nos abandonan… Yo no lo haré con tigo"- susurros, alientos, palabras que dicen tan poco y tanto sentimiento.

Me recuesto en tu pecho, buscando ayuda, intoxicantes perfumes, cautivado me siento, te abrazo con fuerza, entre las cámaras.

Tanto amor contenido, tanta pasión guardada, inocencia perdida, ante tus sinceras y pasivas caricias… Momento cortante, no pude reaccionar… Ahora nuestros labios se unen… Lento muy lento, para después convertir ese roce, en algo mas profundo… Respondo al beso, no lo contenía… Tanto lamento, disipado por tus besos, caricias ahora mas salvajes, tu nombre susurro…

Te detienes…

Me miras, mi rostro refleja la inseguridad de unta tonta vida… ¿Confianza? Es lo que escucho, viene de tu mente, tus ojos violetas, reflejan un sentimiento mutuo, cierras los ojos, lo dices, me estremeces, tan simple frase, que cambia mi entorno… Cuanto deseo contenido…

-"Te amo"

El mundo se detiene, ante tal palabra… Girando las mentes, las cámaras susurran, palabras sin sentido, pero que entiende mi alma -"Y yo a ti"- mi mente me traiciona, mis labios hablan, no lo que dice mi cerebro, si no mi corazón… Ya no hay dolor, tus manos, ahora tomando mis mejillas, te acercas, lento… Muy lento… El beso, mas fuerte, ahora buscas, mas que eso, tus manos bajan hasta mi pecho -"Te quiero… Jamás te dejaré… Jamás"- manos cálidas desabotonándome mi ropa, despojándome de lo que cubre mi cuerpo.

Entre cámaras, los besos salvajes, caricias, gemidos, se hacen presentes, tanto tiempo… Y ahora lo demuestro, en verdad te amo…

Mi cuerpo me guía, ante tus tales movimientos… Todo el dolor, todo el lamento, se han ido, solo placer, mi corazón despierto.

Ambos cuerpos fundiéndose ante tales actos, caricias, besos, susurros… Sudor en ambos cuerpos, te quiero tanto… Lo sabes.

Ambos deteniendo, el tiempo en los actos, tu sobre mi, yo con mi amor, tanto tiempo… Otro beso, otra caricia… Mi cabello, despeinado ante tu osadía, se gira según tus movimientos… Gimo tu nombre, tu lo haces con el mío… Solo nosotros, entre las dos cámaras.  
La luz y la oscuridad, se unen, se mezclan… Tu el sol, yo la luna, eclipsando los cielos, ahí, jurándonos amor eterno, entre las dos cámaras.

El silencio persiste… Tengo sueño, mi inocencia, perdida por el ser que amo, tanto placer… Me recuestas sobre ti, el tiempo vuelve a girar… Recostados, ambos nos abrazamos, ahí donde juraste amor eterno, entre las cámaras del silencio.

Despierto, oscuridad ¿Fue solo un sueño?, miro mi alrededor, es mi cuarto, está amaneciendo, mis ojos, húmedos y llorosos… Entonces ¿Si fue verdad?

-Yugi… Tu abuelo ha muerto… - mi mejor amigo se acerca a mi, me ha estado esperando, pero… Eso no puede ser.

-Yo… Yo ya lo sabía… ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? Si apenas ocurrió en la madrugada, estabas durmiendo…

No es posible, anoche, lloraba por eso, había muerto desde ayer, había corrido a mi cuarto al saber la noticia y me había encerrado en mi mundo a llorar.

-Porque murió anoche…

-Debes estar mal, murió hoy, lo lamento viejo, pero, así es… ¿Lo has soñado acaso?

¿Podría ser? Entonces ¿En realidad todo fue un sueño?

Me abraza y me apoya, trata de reanimarme pero me niego, tantas confusiones… Le pido que me deje solo, cierra la puerta suavemente, antes de mirarme con lástima por última vez… El viento, acaricia mi rostro… Entonces ¿Lo predije?

-"Así es"- me respondes, has leído mis pensamientos nuevamente, ¿Qué está pasando?- "Estás débil, debes descansar, lo de ayer… Fue real, y también un sueño… Pero entiende, que el destino es caprichoso, juega con nosotros…"-

-"¿Entonces, es real?"

-"Tómalo como quieras… Tanto como lo desees… Lo único que si es real, es mi amor por ti"

Un abrazo, lleno de confort, me siento seguro, se que jamás me pasará nada, pase lo que pase, tu estarás ahí… Cuando lo necesite, me apoyarás… -"Te amo"-  
-"Y yo a ti"-

Palabras, se funden, mas mi mente, jamás olvidará aquello que vivimos… Amor eclipsado, entre la luna y el sol, aun en las cámaras… Solo entre ellas…

FIN


End file.
